Power conservation and processing efficiency is increasingly becoming a focus for electronic devices. To reduce power consumption and increase efficiency, processors can use floating point operations for various processes and applications. Processors can have one or more functional units that execute instructions with floating point operations. The functional units can be hardware units, such as floating-point units (FPUs) or a math coprocessor, which consume a relatively large amount of power at the processor. More efficient FPUs and math coprocessors can decrease the power consumption and increase an efficiency of the processor.